


safe from the world, though the world will try

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Pidge get some alone time after the Paladins rescue the Balmeran's, but the two of them after a long day can't do much except cuddle and complain about their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe from the world, though the world will try

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever fic i'm posting on ao3, so i'm a little nervous !!! i noticed in the shiropidge tag, almost all of the fics were angsty, so i felt like they deserved some fluff. so this was created !!! i also wrote this for my super duper amazing datepartner, as they were complaining about the lack of happy shiropidge fics that existed in the world.
> 
> the title is from intertwined by dodie clark !

“Shiro.” Pidge muttered, their face pressed into the elder's chest as the two of them were curled up in bed. “Why do you think the lions picked us to pilot them? Like, we were light years away, billions of lightyears away maybe, how do you think they picked us out of every single living creature in the galaxy?” Their voice was slightly muffled from the cotton their mouth was resting against, but they slowly tilted their head up to look at their captain.

“Pidge.” Shiro’s voice was soft and calming as he spoke towards the younger pilot. “Allura has already explained to us that the lions just, pick the new pilots. They do things that not even she can explain.” He re-explained what the princess had told the group to Pidge, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through the others hair.

“Yeah, but, that’s stupid! There has to be a scientific explanation for it! Magic doesn’t exist!” Their voice was raising as they spoke, and Pidge actually untangled themselves from Shiro’s hug so they could sit up in bed.

“I never said they were magic.” Shiro interjected.

“They have to have like, super scientific scanners, or something!”

“You’ve looked at every single piece of technology in those lions Pidge, you know they don’t have anything like that.” Shiro was looking up at the other lovingly, but his tone was shifting from calm to a bit more frustrated.

“That, is true. And I’m proud of it.” They were smug that they knew the technology of the green lion like the back of their hand. All they needed now was to convince Shiro to let them take a look at the internal workings of the black lion. “But that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have missed something!”

“You’ve looked at all of the technology within the green lion, and you didn’t miss anything. Stop jinxing yourself out over this Pidge.” Shiro told them.

“Fine.” Pidge grumbled, lying back down on the bed. They lifted up Shiro’s arm and wrapped it around their waist again. “Back to cuddles.”

“Gosh, so demanding Pidge.” Shiro had to hide a smile behind his other hand. He loved this side of Pidge, the tactile part that always made him smile.

“Less chirping and more cuddling. We haven’t had alone time since before the time we went to the Balmera for Shay and the Balmerans.” Pidge reached with their free hand to grab Shiro’s other hand from covering his face. “No covering.”

“Every sentence that is leaving your mouth is supporting my statement Pidge.” Since his other hand was stolen by the small gremlin that was currently wrapped around his chest, he couldn’t hide the fond smile that spread across his lips. 

“Yeah, but it’s been too long since we've been just, together."

“We also did something amazing for the Balmeran’s, and this is our job right now. We have to make sacrifices, such as alone time. Or couple time. Or whatever you want to call, this.” Shiro’s voice was edging on a sadder tone, as his mind started to run with ideas that weren’t completely healthy.

Pidge kept their mouth shut for a few moments, expecting Shiro to continue speaking, but once he didn’t, they just sighed. “Get outta that cute head of yours. I’m the thinker here. You’re supposed to sit here and be pretty.”

Shiro let out a fake, insulted gasp at Pidge’s words, before laughing softly. “I can’t believe you just called the decisive head of Voltron the pretty one in this relationship.”

“Hey, I’m just saying it like it is.” Pidge retorted.

“There’s gotta be some punishment for that.” The elder starting shifting his body a bit, twisting it so he was partially leaning over Pidge. He also raised a single hand, fingers curled in a mock, menacing way.

“No! No no no!” Pidge exclaimed, trying to wiggle their way out of Shiro’s grip. They were trapped, not realizing how much at a disadvantage they were at. Shiro let out his own laughs as he started to tickle Pidge’s sides, his smile growing with every move of his fingers. The smaller body beneath him was writhing from his movements, and Shiro had to pause for a moment from the beauty that was Pidge Gunderson lying under him.

Pidge took use of the pause in Shiro’s movements, and the fond that was showing on his features to flip the both of them, so they were the ones on top. “Aha! Who’s the champion now Shiro?” They asked, clapping their hands together in excitement. Since Pidge was much smaller, and definitely not as strong as Shiro, any physical overpowerment was an accomplishment in their book.

“Guess it’s you. You got me all trapped here.” Shiro bent his legs a bit, so Pidge could lean against them with their legs to either side of his chest. He also moved his hands just a bit, placing them on either side of their waist. Shiro rubbed his thumbs against the sliver of bare skin that appears when he pushed up the bottom of Pidge’s shirt.

“That I did. You said I deserved punishment, but even that failed. You’re not very good as punishments. That was worse than the time Lance and Keith started fighting after practice and Lance broke the couch in the living room by falling on it.” Pidge giggled, crossing their arms over their chest.

“I thought my punishment for that was a good one!” His voiced raised in pitch, insulted that the other would think so lowly of his punishment.

“Sure, whatever you say. Lance and Keith still giggle over it from time to time. It drives me mad.” Pidge shifted their weight just a bit on top of Shiro, knowing that too much pressure in one spot would hurt Shiro just a tad bit.

“I’m going to need to give those boys a stern talking to. They’ve broken too many things in this castle. It’s not even ours, it’s Allura’s and Coran’s. They just, let us stay here because of the lions.”

“And because they’re nice.” Pidge added in.

“That too. Because they’re nice.” Shiro agreed with Pidge, nodding his head as well.

Pidge paused for just a moment, before crossing their arms over their chest. “Why are we talking about those two doofuses when this is our night? Our time together?”

“I dunno Pidge, you brought them up.” Shiro let out a soft laugh, moving his hands and arms so they were completely wrapped around the others waist. “Come back down here.” Pidge complied with Shiro’s order, moving so they were lying down on top of his chest. They let out a soft sigh as they reveled in Shiro’s warmth, curling their fingers into his t-shirt. “You’re so restless, you know. We’ve moved around at least four or five times since we laid down.” Shiro was teasing the younger, hand moving under their shirt so he could calmingly rub at the skin there.

“It’s hard to get comfortable in these beds. It’s why I fall asleep in the lab half the time.”

“Or on top of me, like now.” Shiro added on, already noting that Pidge was starting to sound a bit sleepy.

“You’re much more comfortable than these stupid beds.” Pidge interjected, weakly slapping Shiro on the chest. “Don’t be mean.”

“I wasn’t being mean, just stating the truth.” Shiro let out a soft laugh, bending his head just slightly to kiss Pidge on the top of their head. “Goodnight Pidge. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight Shiro. Love you too.” Pidge mumbled, eyes already closed as their breathing started to even out. The elder froze as the words left Pidge’s mouth, but he just shook his head as Pidge’s confession. If it wasn’t the most Holt-like action, no wait, Gunderson-like, to admit that they loved him as they fell asleep on top of him.

“Love you too, Pidge.”


End file.
